


[podfic] welcome to the good life

by growlery



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Gen, Hilary Knight Has A Nice Day, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: There's nothing wrong with Jersey, aside from being Jersey, but Hilary wasn't expecting so many things to beright. For example: this hotel has a free waffle bar.





	[podfic] welcome to the good life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [welcome to the good life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535091) by [ladyalysv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyalysv/pseuds/ladyalysv), [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xtttg4vun9l2o2m/hilary%20has%20a%20good%20day.mp3?dl=0) (4.2MB)  
6:45


End file.
